A Fox's Big Mouth
by Shadow's Embrace
Summary: Even though the students are sad that Coach Steve was fire. They were curious of the new teacher that the principal introduced to them, yet, who would've thought that the new teacher knew both Jessi's and Nick's mothers, Shannon and Diane, and they have history?


**Classroom**

All the students were waiting for their teacher, they waited a few more minutes until their principal entered the class, "Alright class, settle down I'm here to introduce your new teacher in replacement of Coach Steve." The principal started as he made his way to the front and center of the classroom.

This surprised the students, with Nick, a short boy with brown hair, a big head and lips, wearing a blue shirt with tan slacks and white sneakers, being more vocal than the rest of his peers, "Wait, what happened to Coach Steve!?"

The principal cleared his throat, trying not to look sheepish in front of the kids, "W-well," He started off slowly, "It was just brought to my attention that Coach Steve was very incompetent, when it came to being a teacher, so we had to him go, but don't worry students I'm sure he's off to greener pastures. The students all nodded at the principals answer, but even though, they still felt sorry for Coach Steve being fired.

The principal seeing that his answer had abated the class turned towards the door, "You may come in now." The principal announced a little loudly so that the person on the other side could hear him. At his announcement, the door opened and in walked a tall, spiky blonde haired, handsome, young man, with whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks, and captivating ocean-blue eyes. The young man wore a gunmetal gray suit with a black undershirt, and a matching briefcase in his right hand. In place of a tie he wore an emerald necklace. The suit although a little loose, did little to hide his lean muscular physique, which all the girls noticed as it made them feel "things."

The principal smiled as he turned back to the class, "Everyone, starting today this'll be your new homeroom and gym teacher. Meet Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, and don't worry he's more than qualified to teach than Coach Steve ever was." He turned to Naruto, "For now, just get to know the class with a little Q&A, helps them get a better feel for you as their new teacher. Let them get to know you."

Naruto smiled, which made the girls in the class blush, "No worries sir, I can answer a few of their questions." The principal nodded at that as he made his way out of the classroom, when the door shut behind his boss, Naruto moved behind his new desk as he took off his jacket and put it on the coat rack in the corner of the room near the wall of windows, before he made his way to the front of his desk as he unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them. After which he found a comfortable spot on his desk, and where he could see everyone.

During his change, one girl in particular, couldn't help but notice his muscular arms as he rolled up his sleeves, this girl had red hair in a pony tail, she wore a pink shirt, with blue capris and tan flats, as she looked on at her teacher, she started imagining certain "things" which involved her and her new hunk of teacher, and unfortunately her hormone monstress caught on to her train of thought, as she popped in behind her, **"Whoa, honey would ya get a load of that! Your new teacher is a new hunk ain't he!? Quick take a mental picture, we both could use that for later if ya know what I mean."** Connie purred in Jessi's ear, as Jessis ignored her, since she was at school, but when she saw Naruto unknowingly flex his arms, her thighs clenched as a heat built up in her core.

"Dammit pumpkin! If he keeps on showing off, I'm gonna jump myself, and believe me, I'm not gonna let go until I drain him dry or he drains me, whichever comes first. Pun intended" Connie continued as she licked her lips predatorily. Making Naruto, shiver in pleasure and a little fear, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

Jessi groaned, "Connie, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Jessie whispered to her monstress, **"And miss this prime piece of man meat, nuh uh honey."** Connie shot back as she plopped herself on the ledge beside Jessi's desk.

"Okay," Naruto began, getting Jessi's and Connie's attention back on him, "Like the principal said we'll forgo for today and get to know each other. So," Naruto flashed a smile across the room, making all the girls blush, including Connie, before he clapped once, "Whose got the first question?"

Immediately everyone, including Connie raised their hands, not being able to tell who was first he picked randomly, "Um you with the red hair." He called as he pointed at Jessi, prompting her to stand up, " U-um it's J-Jessica Glaser sir. B-but you can call me Jessi sir" Here she blushed, but before she could continue Naruto interrupted her, "Please call me Mr. Uzumaki, I'm not old enough to be called sir yet." He joked getting the kids to laugh slightly.

"But I'm sorry, please continue with your question Jessi." Naruto apologized before he urged her on. Connie jumped her spot on the ledge to whisper in Jessi's ear, **"Oo Oo, ask him how big he is pumpkin, or or ask him how long he can go in bed?"** Connie suggested, **"But of course I'm not asking this for you, I need this information, your not the only one needs to relive the tension momma."** Connie interrupted Jessi's train of thought once again.

Jessi turned to her monstress, "Connie, shush, I'm trying to ask my question." Here Connie got quite, "Thank you." Jessie said as she turned back to the front and prepared her question, "So um Mr. Uzumaki exactly how old are you? You look a little young to be already teaching a class?" As she finished her question, the majority of the hands went down causing Naruto chuckle.

Naruto nods his head a little as he smiles, "Yeah I should have known that was gonna be the first question." Naruto chuckled once more, his slightly husky voice causing pleasurable vibrations to travel through all the girls present, "But to answer your question, I'm actually 33, I'll 34 on the 10th of next month." He stated before raising his hand to stop the outburst that he knew was coming, " I know, I know I look young right?" He asked his class, to which they all nodded dumbly at, "You can thank my genes for that, my mom used to tell me that her side of the family, is able to live well past 100 years old, and won't look a day over 50." He further explained to a stunned class, "But that doesn't really answer the question does it? Well, I graduated from college quickly, because I focused mainly on my school work and was able to graduate early, so I traveled the world a little. Plus I wanted to be able to earn enough money, so I be able to live comfortably because let's face it, no one becomes a teacher for the pay." Naruto finished jokingly, getting his students to laugh a little.

Seeing that he'd answered Jessi's question perfectly, he moved on, "So!" He clapped his hands once, gaining everyone's attention once again, as he grinned, "Next question." It took a moment, but someone finally raised there hand, Naruto called on him with a smile on his face, "You with the glasses." Naruto pointed him out, the boy who stood up looked to be the tallest in the class with brown hair, glasses, a small amount of acne spread across his face, and peach fuzz on his upper lip. The boy wore a green collared shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers with blue stripes, to complete his look.

"Um it's Andrew, Andrew Glouberman Mr. Uzumaki." The now named Andrew, stated lamely, before he began again, "I was wondering why you decided to choose Bridgeton, and Bridgeton Middle School at that, as where you wanted to teach, when I'm sure you had plenty of options in places to teach?" Andrew asked nervously, hoping he didn't offend his new teacher, but he sighed in relief when he saw his teacher smile, which was quickly becoming his signature smile to his students.

"Well, believe it or not, I'm actually from Bridgeton." He said shocking students once again, "Yup, believe it or not I was raised here in our quaint little town. So, I thought if I'm gonna impart my knowledge to the next generation, why not do it right here, in the town that I myself came from?" He finished proudly.

Getting his answer, Andrew nodded as he sat back down, looking awed like the rest of the class at Naruto's answer, "So, on to the next question." Naruto chimed jovially, enjoying himself somewhat. The boy from earlier, Nick, raised his hand, "You, shortstack." Naruto said without any real malice behind his words, showing he said it in good fun. Nick stood up or rather jumped down from his seat to ask his question, "The names Nick Birch, Mr. Uzumaki. And I just wanted to know how exactly did you earn enough money to live comfortably?"

Naruto merely sighed, as he should've known that question was coming sooner or later, "Well, my godfather was a novelist, and he had written quite a few books, but he didn't get to publish them before he passed away. So, in order to honor his memory and provide for myself somewhat, I had them published for him, using his name as my pen-name, to avoid becoming famous, and even to this day, I'm still earning royalties from those books. Not to mention, I picked up where he left off from, and wrote a few myself." Naruto saw several hands fly up, "And no, I'm not going to tell you my pen-name." He chuckled as he heard some of the students groan, as he thought to himself, _" Also, not going to mention that I own my own company." _He said to himself, before he noticed a girl in what looked liked a denim dress, and brown boots. The girl had brown hair just like a majority of the class, but she had a pink highlight that she had tucked behind her left ear.

Seeing as she was the only one with her hand up at this point he called on her, "Yeah, you in the denim." The girl stood up as she brush her hair back, "It's Devin, Mr. Uzumaki," she began prissily, "And I wanted to if from what you said just now, does that mean your single?" She finished her question, causing some of the others, mostly girls, to giggle as they looked to their teacher expectantly.

Naruto smiled once more as her let loose a huff of air, "Yes, yes I am single, but that doesn't mean I haven't had a couple relationships and a few "flings" here and there while I was in school. Although, the girls I was with knew how much I valued my education so we never really tied the knot. But, don't think that means that I neglected them, in fact they were here right now, they would say that I ruined them for any other man." Naruto chuckled, and his students laughed along with him, "But in all seriousness though, that's what they would always, but yeah that's pretty much the long and short of why I'm currently single."

Naruto finished as pulled his pocket watch out as he checked the time, before he flicked it closed and slid it back into his pocket as he spoke up, " Alright class, that'll be enough questions for today, as the bells about to ring, so pack up your stuff. We'll pick up where we left off, tomorrow, before it's right back to our regularly scheduled programs." He joked, getting his class laugh at his corny joke, as they started packing up their stuff, and not a minute too soon either as the bell rung signaling the end of the school day.

Naruto stood up from his spot on his desk as he said goodbye to his class as they filed out of the classroom, he smiled at them causing the girls to blush as they rushed out of the classroom, As soon as he said goodbye to the last student, Naruto got his own belongings together before he fixed his sleeves, grab his jacket, slipped it on, and walked out of the classroom, grabbing his briefcase off his desk on his way.

**After School, Outside**

As Naruto walked out of the school, he waved goodbye to the students, once again as he made his way to the teacher's parking lot and by extension his car, which happened to be most eye catching car out of the bunch, a black '67 Chevy Impala.

The students all watched in awe as their cool, new teacher, became even cooler in their eyes, they couldn't believe that a teacher had such a cool car, they guessed that it was really due to him being a novelist, guess writing books really did pay.

Of all the kids watching, their teach get into his car, a group of three friends stood out as they discussed what they thought of their new teach, "No way! Can you believe Mr. Uzumaki has such an awesome ride, just when I thought he couldn't get any better, he goes pulls that monster of a car out!" Nick practically yelled as he looked to his two friends excitedly.

"I know! And did ya hear what he said about his past relationships!? Maybe we can ask for some advice on the laadiies." Andrew tried to finish coolly, but ultimately failed.

Jessi shook her head as she looked at her friends, "Honestly, you guys? It's the same thing with you two, can't you think of anything else besides cars and girls?" She sighed, before she noticed her mom's car pulling up on the curb in front of her and her two friends. Seeing that she wasn't gonna get an answer out of them as they had drifted off into their own day dreams, she turned to leave, "Well, I'll see you guys later, try not to get into too much trouble, while I'm away got it?" Knowing she really wasn't gonna get an answer, Jessi walked off towards her mom's car.

Not even a minute after she left, Andrew and Nick both snapped out of their fantasies at the same time, before they noticed Jessi was missing, "H-hey where'd Jessi go?" Andrew asked as he looked around

"She probably already left." Nick guessed correctly, "But anyways enough about Jessi. You coming over today?" Nick asked as he looked up at his significantly taller friend.

"Of course, I am dude! It's spaghetti night" Andrew agreed, as he stood beside his friend, waiting on their ride.

"Hell yeah it's spaghetti night, and then after we can game all night, I even got that new game that just came out." Nick suggested as they stood there, before he saw his mom pull up, nudging his best friend, he let him know their ride was here.

As the boys walked up to the car, before piling in the back seat as the greeted Nick's mom, the beautiful mature woman, with blonde hair that reached her shoulder blades, enchanting emerald-green eyes, full, kissable, pink lips, a sizeable bust that strained against he long-sleeved blue v-neck shirt that showed a generous amount of cleaveage and a gold necklace that rested just above said cleaveage drawing even more attention to her bountiful bosom. For bottoms she wore a tight pair of white paints that showed off her wide, child-bearing hips, her shapely rear that was currently resting against the drivers seat, and legs that seemed to go on forever, to complete her outfit she wore a pair of white 3 inch heels that off her dainty feet.

She looked at the boys through her rear-view mirror as they finished getting situated, and buckled up, "So boys, how was school? Anything interesting happen?" She asked curiously, as the boys finally got comfortable.

Andrew was the first to answer, "Uh yeah Mrs. Birch, today we got a class on sex ed, it was uh very interesting and informative." Andrew began before he trailed off uncomfortably, as he remembered the incident he'd had during class, **"Yeaahh it was interesting alright, especially what it did your pecker, I swear you could've etched into your desk with that thing."** Maurice, or Maury as he liked to go by, said as he popped up behind Andrew, scaring him, "Jesus! Maury don't do that!" Andrew whispered to his hormone monster.

**"Oh come on, Andrew you were the one who called me! What with you thinking about that picture of a vagina that you saw today in class! I mean come on just look at you now your hard than advanced physics! What'd ya say you hop back here and rub one out, huh?" **Maury whispered suggestively.

"No! Just no Maury! Nick and his mom are in the car too! I can't do that while they're around, I'm not some animal!" Andrew told his monster in a no nonsense tone.

**"But you are, Andrew, you're a lean, mean, ejaculating machine!****"** Maury tried to egg him on, but Andrew wasn't having any of it, "I said no, Maury! And that's final!" Andrew stood his ground. **"Fine! But, I expect double tonight!"** Maury stated as he finally left, much to Andrew's relief. Noticing that Nick looked embarrassed for some, Andrew tuned back into the conversation, "...that's why the female body is such an interesting thing. Also, Andrew sweetie, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Diane? Your my Nickki's best friend, so that means your apart of the family." Diane finished happily as she looked at the boys through the mirror, "Mooomm!" Nick groaned,embarrassed, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? I'm not a baby anymore."

Diane pouted which made her kissable lips, that much more desirable, "But Nickki, you'll always be my little baby!" She gushed, as she made baby faces at Nick in the mirror, which caused him to groan, as he blushed and looked out his window in embarrassment, but didn't say anything else in fear of being embarrassed even more. Seeing that she had won her little game with her son, she smiled in victory, "So besides Sex Ed, did anything else happen today? She asked as she stopped at a red light.

"Well We got a new teacher today since Coach Steve was fired." Here Diane's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Coach Steve was finally fired? About time, I thought they'd never realize he wasn't fit to educate children, when he was still a child himself." She finished a little harshly, before she calmed down as she saw the boys looking at her dumbly, " I'm sorry, boys. Guess I got a little worked up there, it's just that seeing that man as an educator always struck me as odd. But, enough about that, tell me about this new teacher."

The boys immediately recovered when they heard what she'd said, they, figuratively, scrambled over each other to get the first word in about their new teacher. "Well he's super cool, laid-backed and awesome to talk to!" Nick got in first, "Oh and he's quite the ladies' man from what we learned about him, and he's a novelist!" Andrew cut in.

Seeing the boys so excited, Diane giggled as she asked the million dollar question, "Oh? And what's the name of this 'super cool, new' teacher?"

Both boys looked sheepish as they forgot that key detail, Nick spoke up for both of them, "Oh, his name's Naruto Uzumaki. I think I said that correctly, didn't I?"Nick asked as he turned to his best friend, questioningly, not noticing the shocked look on his mom's face. Nor did he hear her inner thoughts, which was honestly fortunate for him, _"Naruto!?" _Diane shouted in her head, _"Ohh I haven't heard that name in ages." _She moaned quietly.

"I_ wonder if he's still as handsome as he was back in college, and if he's gotten bigger since then!" _Her thoughts became adulterous in nature as she started to remember, quite vividly if I might add, the time spent with Naruto, as she bit her lip to stifle the moan that almost erupted out as remembered quite well all of the times Naruto had solidified that he'd ruined her for any other man, including her husband, who sadly, would never be able to fill the empty space that Naruto had left inside of her *wink wink*. Shaking her head slightly as she brought herself back from the climax inducing trip down memory lane, she just noticed that panties were wet, almost enough to stain her pants, but thankfully didn't, either she was going to have to change panties when she got home.

Putting that on the afterburner, Diane wondered a loud, "Naruto huh? I have to say it's been awhile since I've heard that name." Nick and Andrew having heard her looked shocked, "Mom, you know Mr. Uzumaki!?" Nick asked incredulously, as Andrew just nodded his head, agreeing with Nick's sentiment.

Diane smiled prettily, "Know him? No no no, we were together back in our college days." The boys eyes widened even further, "WHAAAAT!" The two shouted simultaneously.

Diane giggled at their reaction, "Yes, we were quite the item and I have to say," Time seemed to slow down for the boys as they heard her next words, "He absolutely ruined me for other men. He set bar so high that no one after him has even grazed it." Here, she turned to Nick, "Also don't tell your father I said that, he likes to think that he's doing a great job, and just don't have the heart to tell him the truth." Diane admitted to her son, which was honestly waay too much information, but that's just the way she was, she was open to her kids about everything.

"Ugghh, TMI mom TMI, I did not need to know about how Mr. Uzumaki wrecked you or how dad is barely grazing the rim!" Nick shouted as he was beyond embarrassed and weirded out, "Oh pumpkin no!" His mom began comfortingly, "Naruto did waay more than wreck me, he ruined me for anybody else, two _completely_ different things like day and night. In fact if had just wrecked me, maybe your father would've had a fighting chance, but as it stands Naruto like an olympic gold medalist, while your father is little league runner up! And to think, if things would've played out differently Naruto would've been Judd's, Leah's and your father" Nick's mom finished a little too happy to bring up her husbands rather short comings (pun intended), and day dream about having another man's kids, all Andrew, and now Nick, could do was listen to the proceedings he (Nick) came to grips that somebody other than his actual dad could've been his father, he really hoped they would make it home soon, and he had to briefly wonder if Jessi was having a better time than them right now, as the red light finally changed and they continued on their way home. Unknowing that Jessi was having a better time, if only slightly.

**With Jessi, Earlier**

As Jessi got into her mother's car, we could finally get a good look Jessi's mother, Shannon, the woman was beautiful, with brown hair in a business woman's pony tail, doe-brown, lips that slightly less fuller than Diane, but nonetheless still kissable, emerald tear-drop earrings and a small golden heart-shaped locket around her neck. She looked slightly younger than Diane, but that didn't take away from the mature look she had going for herself. The woman wore a pink long-sleeved button up shirt that was left open just enough to show a tantalizing amount of cleaveage, and for bottoms she wore tight purple jeans that off her matronly hips, and plump rear, completing her look she wore tan 3 inch heels.

As soon as her daughter was settled in and buckled up, Shannon pulled off from the curb, and she asked, "So Honey, did anything interesting happen at school today?"

Hearing the question, Jessi blushed as her mind immediately went to her new teacher, "W-well w-we got a new teacher, since Coach Steve was fired." She informed her mom, hoping she didn't notice her blush nor her stutter, but it was not to be.

Although her mother did decide to hold the teasing for later as she was interested in why Coach Steve was fired, "Oh? It's a shame to hear about your coach, he always did have a child-like wonder to him, but honestly I always felt he wasn't cut out for teaching.

Jessi help but agree with her mom's statement, "Soo, tell me about this new teacher of your's, hm? You seem to already have taken a liking to him." Her mother teased her, causing her blush to come back with a vengeance.

"W-well he's amazing, super friendly and easy to talk to, not to mention handsome," Jessi trailed off at the end as she put her head down, Shannon seeing her daughter be so adorable, couldn't help but continue with her teasing, " Huh? What was that sweetie? I couldn't hear you." Her mother teased relentlessly, causing Jessi to try and cover her tracks, "Nothing! It was nothing! S-so um since it was his first day we didn't really do much work. We just asked him some questions in order to get to know him a little better." Jessi finished.

Shannon nodded her head as she could see how that was a good way to start out a new teacher, "And...Does this teacher have a name?"

Jessi huffs as she realized that she forgot that key detail, she turned to her mother, "Oh, his name is Naruto Uzumaki.

Her mother's eyes widened at that, she knew that name anywhere, as they came to a red light, they pulled next to a very familiar black Impala, that was waiting to turn left, and they were going right. Jessie spotted her new teacher, when she looked out her window, "Hey mum, look, he's in the car right beside us." The minute Jessi said that time seemed to slow down for her as she looked to where here daughter had pointed,the moment her eyes landed on his spiky blonde hair and whiskered cheeks, she blushed prettily as she realized that he had become even more handsome than she had remembered, back then he had had a cute charm to him.

Especially, when he used to flash that foxy grin of his all the time, but mostly when he pulled a prank. For as long as she could remember, he had been mischievous, which now that she thought about may have rubbed off on her. Also, he loved to have fun which another thing that had attracted her to him, and it also didn't hurt that he made her laugh. Ah, just thinking about it sent her down memory lane, remembering all the time they had spent together, he had been so many of her firsts, her first friend, crush, boyfriend, lover. He had also taken so many of her firsts as well, like her first kiss, she started blushing rubbing her thighs together as her thoughts got progressively naughtier and naughtier, from her first time having sex, to her first BJ, and dirtier and dirtier, before she had to stop unless she ruin her panties and pants, (giggle) she giggled to herself as she realize what she'd thought, 'ruin,' which is exactly what he had done to her, _"But enough of that." _She thought herself, _"We can replay our memories, when we get home and behind closed doors." _She practically moaned to herself.

Shannon realizing she had been out of it for too long, shook head to focus back on the present, and not a moment too soon either as her body had been driving her car on auto-pilot, and she had just turned right as, she saw Naruto's car disappear to the left.

"So that was Naruto huh? I have to say it's been awhile since I've seen him, but I must say he looks even more handsome than before. If that's even possible." Jessi heard her mother purr, then she finally registered what her mom had said.

Jessi looked at her mother in surprise, "Wait mom, are you trying to tell me that you and Mr. Uzumaki had a 'fling'!?" Even Connie, who was in the back seat, was surprised, "Wait pumpkin, is trying to tell us she had a taste of the A-1 piece of man meat!? Quick! Squeeze her for all the details, honey! We have to know! We NEED them! **I NEED THEM!**" Connie screamed as her hair started floating and moving around, as if it had a mind of it's own.

Jessi tried to ignore Connie for now as she was still waiting on her mother's answer. Her mom giggled slightly as she drove, keeping her eyes on the road, "A fling? No no no," Jessie breathed a sigh of relief, "No we were all in, it was a serious relationship." Jessie choked on the air in her lungs, "W-wait what!?" She tried to yell, but failed as she was still coughing, her mom finding it really amusing, continued, "Yeah, we were high-school sweethearts, and honestly," The seemed to slow down as she heard her mom's next words, " He ruined me for any other man, including your father, and we would'd still be together, but I knew how much he wanted focus on school and, gain enough money to support himself and his potential future family, so I decided to let him go, even though he was willing to stay. But it just felt so wrong to be the reason why he put his goals on hold, you know?"

Jessi could see how much it hurt for her to have to split up from Naruto, "And not too long after that's when your father came in, we had you" Her mother sighed, before smiling again, "(giggle) To think, if we had tried to make things work, Naruto would've been your father.

After hearing that Jessi couldn't help but picture herself with dirty blonde hair, and whisker marks on her cheeks, along some of Naruto's other features, and if she was being honest. She would've been way cuter if Naruto had been her dad, which made her laugh, when her mother looked at her questioningly. She told her mom what she had thought which made her laugh as Jessi joined her, the mother-daughter duo laughing together, felt nice and natural to them.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had parked his car in his garage, as he grabbed his brief out of the passenger seat, and locked the doors, before heading in his house. When he made it to where the tile met carpet, was a pair of white Crocs, this is where Naruto stopped as he took off his dress shoes and put them in the shoe rack.

Next, he headed towards the living room, where dropped of his briefcase before heading up to his bedroom, when he got he started taking his clothes off until he stood in just boxers, show his six pac, near eight pac, and his lean muscular build, he turned toward his connected bathroom and headed inside, afterwards, you could the the shower start.

After, he was done, Naruto came out of the bathroom in just a towel as he head down towards the kitchen, when he arrived at his destination, Naruto grabbed a cup of instant ramen and started the preparation, getting to the final step, which was just waiting three minutes, Naruto headed back up to his room put on some proper clothes, he threw on a black t-shirt and shorts. Just he made back to the his timer went off signaling that his ramen was down. Grabbing the cup, Naruto sat down as he dug into his favorite meal, Finishing quickly, he stood up to throw his tray away, as soon as his trash was dumped, Naruto headed up to his room to get some extra shut eye, because he knew tomorrow was just even more tiresome than today.


End file.
